


Labyrinth of Memories

by LittleXenomorph



Series: Meeting Meredith [1]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Despair, Explicit Language, Masturbation, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Resentment, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/LittleXenomorph
Summary: 20 years after the events of Prometheus, the world has changed. It's not her world anymore. And then there's this strange David following her around. He's not the sickening bastard Vickers used to know... how can this change? Does it have to change?This new model is just getting out of hand.(Please note that English is a foreign language to me and that there will be grammatical errors and/or bad choice of words. If you don't mind this, have fun with my work! :3)





	1. First Words (Prologue)

“I see you’re awake now.“  
Surely am I. Why should I not? If they wouldn’t talk that loud, I would’ve had time to think about.

That was a long story. The only thing I could recap was pain. Endless pain until all lights went out. Did I… die? Somehow? I couldn’t remember.  
“How do you feel?“  
“Terrible, as always…“  
“Well, then she’s okay.“  
I remember that voice. This deep voice which only makes me nauseous and mad, really mad. Who in hell was that? The thoughts in my head are spinning, I wasn’t able to grab one out of this mess and analyze it. I only knew what happened seconds before I woke up again… and this pain, this excruciating pain which made me fall unconscious. Speaking of the devil, my legs began to hurt.

I tried to stand up, but a hand held me down. I forgot to open my eyes and I regretted it the very moment I did. The light was too bright for me, so I shielded them with my hand. I couldn’t see anything for some moments but when I saw where I was, I was slightly shocked. I was in a hospital but not in the sterile and boring rooms where people come in with broken legs or appendicitis. This room was only for me, I laid down on a metal table, I felt tubes everywhere even in placed they shouldn’t be. It sure looked like in a horror movie, where patients woke up and were mutated by some sort. Everything was white and metal, some men, doctors, stood around me and spoke in some weird languages. I wasn’t able to identify one of them… but there was one who just spoke English with me. Who was that? Maybe the guy over there, in the corner, standing still and waiting for orders. His black hair and his face reminded me of an oil painting my father had in one of his rooms. Right… my father. He died as well, I remembered clear. Someone hit him too hard in the face… I think. Everything seemed so far away. My head was spinning, my legs hurt, I still couldn’t see properly. I was about getting nervous when this nasty tone came into my ears again. This deep, silky voice I remembered earlier. But to whom did it belong?  
“Do you need something?“  
“Some medication would be nice…“, it was embarrassing telling him that something was wrong.  
When he came nearer, my voice was fainter than I expected, his face, or more, the image of his face, hit me hard. I remembered him… David. That son of a bitch. I stared at him with disbelief and so much hatred as I could give him, he seemed surprised. Nonetheless, there was something wrong with him… his hair was strange.  
“Not a fake blond anymore?“ I almost spat the words at him. His expression was not what I expected. David always lost his mind when I mentioned that I was the only real blonde out here. Why was he so calm and even surprised?  
“I can’t remember anything but being black-haired ma’am. Your memories must be a little mess but with giving you some time, it will all come clear again.“  
The tone of his voice was not that sharp but just silky down my ears. He just looked like David, why wasn’t he the bastard I remembered? Well, it was about time to ask the real questions.  
“What happened?“ – “What do you mean?“ – „I was dead… I guess.“ – “Oh, so you remembered that already? My my, what a fast mind you have!“  
I just hated this tone, he was mocking me since I was awake, surely!  
“Well, let’s begin our history lesson ma’am. You were surely dead, for about… 20 years. We found you smashed under a giant ship after you didn’t come back from the mission. Scientists and doctors from all around the United Americas and the rest of space came to recover you. Just look at yourself, it was a success! It’s a… miracle.“  
Pardon me… a miracle? I looked down my body just to find out that I was naked firstly. Secondly, I saw an ugly scar right under my belly button. I breathed in sharply while the fact was slowly flowing into my mind. Now I understood why my legs were hurting so much. David was telling his tale and I wasn’t listening anymore, I just grasped some words like “piece by piece“, “operation“, “hundreds of hours“… long story short, I was Frankenstein’s monster. After some minutes I gave him an intense look and he almost froze by that.  
“Is everything alright? How do you feel right now?“  
Just to be honest, I felt like a cruel April’s fool prank was being played on me. I looked around again, the doctors became silent, one by one as they noticed me sitting up slowly. David’s hand couldn’t put me down again, I was outraged by all of this. My head was still spinning, I felt dizzy but that couldn’t put me down either.  
“Okay… just listen to me. I don’t know who all of you are… and I don’t care. Neither do I care where you all come from but do me a favor and go back to drama school! Your acting is pretty bad.“, I was astonished by my controlled voice. I didn’t shout, I just sounded… calm. Have I ever been like that? The doctors gave me weird looks, David blinked and then smiled. Why did he smile?!  
“I guess you don’t understand that this is reality ma’am. Just get back to some more sleep. In a few hours of really sleeping, without cryo status, you’ll understand more.“  
“David, I don’t know why and I don’t know how but stop toying with me. I’m not a stupid child! I know exactly who you are and I know exactly who you were and if you don’t stop that play immediately, I’ll rip your fucking head off!“ It just felt right, rage was pounding in my chest. Back to normal?  
“Ehm… excuse me but… you don’t know who I really am. I begin to understand that you mix up a previous David model with my own. I’m sorry for that. I thought by having black hair it would be easier for you to understand.“  
I was confused. A ‘previous’ David model? Who was that guy if not the one I imagined killing every time he showed up?  
“Wait… what’s your model number, David?“ – “I’m number 9, ma’am. David 9, at your service.“

Silence. Embarrassing silence. 

My head must’ve been red like fire because David put his hand on my forehead and was about taking my temperature. If it wasn’t about to hurt me I would’ve bitten him right in his goddamn fingers. Instead I glared and him and waited patiently. He wasn’t saying anything, therefore I could be sure of not having fever. He stepped away for some seconds, holding a cup of water in one hand and a pill in another when coming back. That must’ve been the pain killer I wanted, so I took it and drank the water as fast as I could. I laid back again, I was nauseous and spitting out an almost untouched pill wasn’t the first real thing I wanted to do. I wanted to punch David in his damned face but I wasn’t strong enough. Yet.  
“Get some more sleep Miss Vickers. Like I said, after some hours of real sleep, you should feel better and then you’ll be able to understand what happened to you. Now, sleep tight…“  
Did he give me a sleeping pill or a pain killer so strong I just became tired again? I didn’t know and within seconds I knew that this would’ve had to wait until I woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a strange solution of how I wanted to keep Vickers alive, just crashing her lower body part instead of her whole body. But hey, I just love that woman and all I wanted throughout the movie was seeing her being alive and I hope you do as well <3


	2. In The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of sexual content - don't like, don't read :)

It’d been two weeks since I woke up. I wondered why my legs were functioning normally after three days, the scientists told me that modern medicine used the technology of androids to make humans healthy which means that part of my body is synthetic now. More disgusting than dealing with androids is being part synthetic myself. The three days of lying around in a bed and being immobilized was quite horrifying but being in a small apartment wasn’t better. Having this new David around kept me stressed. He followed me around like a dog begging for attention and he kept bugging me with it. I didn’t speak with him once even with him trying it from time to time but I thought it was about time to find out why he was following me. He even went to toilet with me, I managed to lock him out but his look was quite disturbing, like a dog I locked out of my house.

David was always in my apartment, waiting for orders or the beginning of smalltalk. I wasn’t that kind of woman to talk about useless shit like the weather. He stood around in a corner mostly, his hands folded behind his back, always a slight smile on his face. This smile was unbelievably artificial and carved in stone, never fading.  
I was about to go under the shower when he suddenly stepped in my way. “There aren’t any towels left, Miss Vickers. I should go and get some for you.“ I looked at him, ready to undress when my hands stopped, I gazed at him, not sure if I only wanted to sigh or to slap him in the face. His voice was unbearable for me, he had the same voice as his predecessor. I often thought about the David I got in touch with before I died. I wondered what he did lately, if he was still… well, alive was the only word I could think of. I remembered some of the events on the Prometheus and some of the previous days. My memories weren’t the best until now, the doctors said that it could take days, weeks, months, maybe years… quite some time I’d say.  
I shook my head, quitting my memories and looked at the new David. He waited for something, words, an order, something. I just nodded and walked into the bathroom, hearing his steps going out of the living room. When I took off my clothes, I saw the consequences of my fate. There was this ugly, bulging red scar around my lower body part, like a Saturn ring, always reminding me of being part synthetic and that I was dead for quite some time. 20 years, the doctors said, that was much for a revived woman. Sometimes I wondered how they were able to preserve me all that time. Some preserving-the-dead form of cryosleep I guessed, but who knows… 

I hated the look of this disgusting line between the halves of my body. Furthermore, I wasn’t that much of a sportswoman like I used to be. My muscles weren’t able to hold me so long, doing press-ups, which were my favorite type of exercises, was almost impossible, I couldn’t even get to the floor properly. The first day I tried to do some exercises, my body began to hurt after ten minutes and all that was left was myself crying from disgust and hatred of myself under the shower. I had sore muscles for five long days and the doctors were scolding me for doing hard exercises after being awake for one single week. I should give my body time to get used to exertion which made me angry for several hours. David wasn’t there at this time what lead me to throw things around the apartment. Plates broke, cushions laid all around the place, the TV fell from the shelf because I accidentally hit it with a big cushion from the couch. It was replaced the next day after David tidied up the whole apartment in one night. It looked like a bomb was detonated in there and that night, I was surprised about letting out my rage that furiously and not having control like I used to. Being used to something was all I cared and thought about the days later, I changed much. I wasn’t able to control my feelings properly, especially rage, I wasn’t able to do sports properly… I felt I wasn’t myself anymore. I didn’t remember much but what I remembered best, aside from what happened on the Prometheus, was everything about myself. My feelings, my behavior… but now it felt like remembering something from a different person.

“The towels are ready for you. Do you want to take a shower now?“  
“David!! Get the fuck out of the bathroom, I’m naked in here!“ I wasn’t prepared for David coming into the bathroom, looking at the image in the mirror. I hid the scar as much as I could with my hands, knowing that I couldn’t hide the part on my back. I didn’t wonder why I didn’t hide everything else he shouldn’t see because someone looking there was somehow used to me. He blinked twice, put the towels next to me on a rack and left without even excusing himself. I breathed heavily and went to the shower. I liked my water relatively cold for a human being, not completely cold but just lukewarm. It was better for the scar which hurt in contact with too cold or too hot water. When it was ready, I stepped in and sighed loudly. Water was one of my favorite elements, it makes me fresh and clean. It also makes me think about several things and makes me relax as well. The feeling of water running over my skin always gave me goosebumps. When my skin would cooperate, I would stand hours and hours in the shower. For that time, I was isolated in my little world, quiet and happy. There was no one who nagged me, no one who yelled commands around, no one who kept me enraged. My father wasn’t there anymore but so wasn’t anyone else I knew. The whole company changed after the failed expedition of the Prometheus. I didn’t know if Dr. Shaw or David were still alive but it didn’t matter to me and wasn’t important for me either. The staff of the company was almost completely replaced, I recognized nobody. I was all by myself since I woke up, had to make new connections, new contacts but I was tired of that. David’s presence during the day was enough to remind me why I don’t want to make too much new contacts, you’ll never know what kind of person you have in front of you until something bad happens. Here, in the shower, I was able to not care about this shit. 

My mind was somewhere off, in some space I couldn’t reach. With my head sort of turned off I noticed a little heat inside me. That old feeling... I knew it would wave at me someday, saying hello to her old nympho friend and telling her that it was about time to do something for other body parts which were neglected for so long. I gave myself some time to realize that it was also 20 years ago when I had my last sexual contact. The last time was with Janek, the pilot of the Prometheus. He wasn’t a good laid to be honest, selfish and uncreative, he didn’t even fit the stereotype of an African-American man which means that I didn’t feel enough to be pleasured. Maybe he was just in bed with me to brag around with it. Most of the men I met were like that. Having me in bed was really easy to accomplish because of my nymphomaniac nature but pleasing me was another story which wasn’t interesting for them. Saying “Heard? I had Vickers in bed!” must’ve meant something for the men of the company... and many others I guess. Maybe it was a game for them, sort of a ‘collecting game’ like collecting cards or that kind of crap. With few of them I was able to have lots of fun but the majority was just interested in the way of in-out in-out. Some had definitely watched too much porn because they wanted things that even I wasn’t alright with. Choking on a dick - no way! Even with my aroused kind of nature, I was aware of not falling down too deep, even in sex I was a woman of high class and I’m never willing to change that. Better unsatisfied than being a slut with who you can do everything!

Slowly, one of my hands wandered down my body. I had closed my eyes and leaned against the back wall, with the water running down everywhere. My breath was fast and heavy. The heat inside me grew to a flame burning me up. Feeling my warm skin was calming me down a bit but it didn’t last long. My fingers reached down to my scar and a schock went through me. I’ll never get used to this ugly thing, it disgusted me but nevertheless, my body screamed for attention. Furthermore, I was interested in touching my new lower body, excited about finding out if it felt the same way I remembered. When I stroked my inner thigh, I was surprised about the feeling, it felt exactly the same way I remembered my skin down there. A smile flitted across my face and I relaxed completely. I took a deep breath when I went up and touched my little pearl which screamed the most. I shivered, a little impulse feeling electrical flowed through my body. It felt the same way, I wasn’t aware of that with that part also being synthetic. While caressing it, I felt the flame devouring me, I moaned in excitement. My free hand clung into my wet hair after brushing it out of my face, my legs began to shake. I moaned louder, I bit my lip in the attempt to control my voice which failed miserably. The heat controlled my fingers, I was really wet and ready for more. I leaned forward, two wetted fingers slipped inside me. For a long moment I froze, feeling the water on my back, my mind was blank. Did I ever enjoy myself that much? I didn’t know and it should be unimportant. My other hand now grabbed the shower fitting and held me in position, I heard the blood rushing in my ears, felt my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn’t hear how loud I was, I wasn’t able to control the moaning, my skin tingled, I quivered every time my fingers hit a spot inside me. The grab on the fitting tightened, so did my insides, it felt so good being penetrated after so long. It wasn’t important that it was just me doing this. Distant pictures of passed nights rushed through my head, too fast to grab them and remembering them in detail. My fingers became faster, hitting the nice spot with every thrust that made me moan more. Even my hands began to shake when I felt all the impulses making me quiver and myself going up in flames in the climax. My knees were so weak that I was just fast enough to pull my fingers out of me when I collapsed on the shower floor. 

Some moments later, I heard someone knocking on the door, it was David’s voice. “Are you alright? Should I come in and help you?“. I calmed down my breath and stood up slowly. My body was still shivering. “No, everything’s okay, I just slipped!“ - “Did you hurt yourself Miss Vickers?“ - “Goddamn, I’m fine David!“ I screamed and then I smiled a little. This was the first time in this two weeks I felt good and just like myself. The smile faded faster than it should when I heard David’s voice again. “Do you like to have breakfast after the shower?“, I didn’t answer him, instead I washed my hair.  
When I came out of the shower - just wrapped in a towel, fresh and clean - David stood in a corner of the living room, he looked strange. He didn’t seem disturbed but… ashamed? When I looked closer, his cheeks were light red. My eyes widened and I frowned. I was surely imagining that he was ashamed of… oh God, he must’ve heard me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, maybe he wasn’t prepared for me hearing enjoying myself in the shower. With a hidden grin I stared at him for a few seconds, then asked “Did you hear me, David? Did it turn you on?“. David just stared at me, not knowing what he should answer. He blushed and by seeing this I noticed that the previous David never blushed, I think he wasn’t able to do that. “You don’t have to answer.“, I remarked coldly, “Just prepare some breakfast for me. Do you know my diet?“. David just nodded and headed away to the kitchen, much faster than usual. I went to the bedroom and got dressed. It was amusing that he was that much ashamed, I wondered if he imagined me the very moment I asked him if he heard me. I stretched myself and went back to the living room. The smell of toast made my stomach roaring quietly. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while David was preparing everything. When he was ready, I nibbled on the toast with some jam on it. TV nowadays sucked as much as it did in my time, I zapped through the channels and found anything to watch. At the end, I watched a documentation about cat’s and dog’s behavior when living with androids. It didn’t interest me but the only made me calm in David’s presence. “Tell me, David…“, I thought about my words, “Are you able to feel emotions? Compared with David-8 of course.“. David sat next to me but with enough distance to show me that it was just out of comfort. “Well… compared to the previous model, I am able to feel a wider range of emotions and I can express them better than him. Normally sensitive humans are able to understand my emotions just by my voice and my body language, so as with other human beings. But I am prohibited by my inventors to express or even feel one certain feeling. I am capable of feeling it but it would have severe consequences.“ - “And that is?“ - “Curiosity, ma’am.“

Why was that? I knew that the old David was a very curious. All through the documentation, while eating my toast, I wondered what the consequence of being too curious was. Suddenly I remembered something. It was just a sentence but it hammered into my mind.  
_“That poor thing. All that damage because this damn android ruined everything with his sick curiosity of killing people!“_  
Of killing people? I rushed through every memory I had from the Prometheus and piece by piece, I tried to make sense out of the sentence. I remembered people getting sick by something David must have spread although it wouldn’t have made sense… and instantly, I remembered killing that doctor whose name I forgot, I set him on fire for being dangerous to the rest of us and for the mission. I gulped and put the rest of my breakfast aside. I forgot that I was thinking about David killing people and why this sentence should’ve made sense to me.  
I realized that was also me. A cold-blooded murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a nymphomaniac out of Vickers came to my mind when she invited Janek to her room in the movie. It was just an impulse that went through me but I clung onto the fact being her like that. It fit in my picture of her. I'll answer the question how she became one in the series but in another story.


End file.
